Stefaeniye's Declassified
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: What happens when a new girl shows up at Polk? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

~*~Stefaeniye's Declassified~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day a new girl showed up at Polk.

She was a really pretty eighth grader. She was skinny and she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore skinny jeans and a blue Tshirt. She looked hot.

Her first class was science and she sat next to Ned. She hadn't met him yet but she knew his name because she was talking to some other people and they told her about him and the guide that he wrote.

"Hi," she said. "I heard that you know a lot about the school."

"Yeah," Ned said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stefaeniye," Stefaeniye said. "I'm new and I need a lot of help getting around."

"Ok, I'll help you," Ned said. "What's your next class?"

"Math," Stefaeniye said.

"That's my next class too," Ned said. "I'll walk over there with you. And then you can meet my friends."

"Ok," Stefaeniye said.

They went to math together and sat by Cookie and Moze.

"Who's that?" Moze asked.

"This is Stefaeniye," Ned said. "She's new."

"She's hot," Cookie said.

"Hi," Stefaeniye said.

"You should sit with us at lunch," Moze said. "We'll tell you everything about Polk."

Stefaeniye was really happy. She had friends already!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Stefaeniye's Declassified~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

Stefaeniye was having a lot of fun at school but she was also really nervous.

She had a crush on Ned and she really wanted to go out with him, but she was also really good friends with him now. She didn't want to ruin the friendship by asking him out so she just kept flirting with him.

She was hanging out with her friends in the hallways before school started. Susie came over to them and gave all of them invitations to her party that weekend but she didn't give Stefaeniye an invitation.

"Why aren't I invited?" Stefaeniye asked.

"I don't know you," Susie said.

"You should invite her," Ned said. "She's really cool."

Stefaeniye blushed.

"Okay," Susie said. She gave Stefaeniye an invitation.

"Thanks," Stefaeniye said.

Susie walked away and everyone looked at their invitations.

"We have to bring dates," Cookie said. "I'm going to ask Lisa."

"I think I'm going to go alone," Moze said. "Nobody's going to ask me."

"Loomer might," Cookie said.

Moze frowned.

"Who's Loomer?" Stefaeniye asked.

"He's a bully," Ned said. "He likes Moze."

"Oh," Stefaeniye said.

Stefaeniye was really excited about this party. She really hoped that Ned would ask her to be his date.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Stefaeniye's Declassified~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

The day before the party, both Stefaeniye and Ned didn't have dates. So Ned asked Stefaeniye if she wanted to go with him.

Stefaeniye was really happy so she said yes right away.

She got dressed up really nice for the party. She wore a short black sparkly strapless minidress that made her boobs and her legs look really hot. She was really hot.

Ned said wow when he saw her. He thought she was really hot.

Cookie and Lisa were going to the party together. Stefaeniye was really happy for them.

Moze was going alone because only Loomer asked her and she didn't want to go with Loomer.

Stefaeniye felt kind of bad for Loomer because he saw when he asked Moze out and she said no, he looked really sad.

At the party, Stefaeniye wanted to spend all her time with Ned, but she also wanted to help Loomer and Moze get together.

She told Ned to get her a drink and then went to talk to Moze.

"You should dance with Loomer," she said. "He likes you."

"He's a bully," Moze said.

"You should tell him to change and then you'll go out with him," Stefaeeniye said. "He's probably really nice."

"Maybe," Moze said. "Okay, I'm going to go dance with him.

Moze went over to Loomer and started dancing with him.

Stefaeniye watched them from across the room. She saw them talking and then suddenly Loomer smiled really big.

Stefaeniye was proud of herself. She was a good matchmaker.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Stefaeynie's Declassified~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

Stefaeniye was really proud of herself for getting Loomer and Moze together, but she was also sad because she wasn't spending any time with Ned.

She went over to Ned and asked him to dance and he said yes.

They danced together, and Stefaeniye was really happy because she was a good dancer so she got to show off for Ned.

Ned wasn't as good a dancer but Stefaeniye was having fun with him anyways. She really liked him.

Then a slow song came on so Ned put his arms around Stefaeniye and kept dancing with her.

Stefaeniye stayed really close to Ned and put her head on his shoulder. She liked being really close to him. She was really happy.

"I really like you," Stefaeniye said.

"I really like you too," Ned said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

She smiled and she was really happy. She had a really great boyfriend!

After the song was over and they stopped dancing, Ned kissed Stefaeniye.

She kissed him back.

He deepened the kiss.

She kept kissing him and put her arms around him so she was hugging him at the same time.

Then they stopped kissing and smiled at each other. They were both really happy.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Stefaeniye's Declassified~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

A few months later, everyone was graduating and going to high school. They were all going to the same high school.

Loomer and Moze were still together and they were really happy together.

Lisa broke up with Cookie because she wanted to be with some other guy, but Cookie found a really hot nerd girl to be with so he was happy.

Ned and stefaeniye were still together, and they were really happy. They already promisedeach other that they would go together to prom. They really loved each other.

Everyone was really happy and really excited for high school.

~*~The End…Maybe~*~


End file.
